<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miles to Go by reginahalliwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692749">Miles to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell'>reginahalliwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David's trip to New York to visit Alexis goes on long enough that he and Patrick have to find ways to... connect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miles to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts">ships_to_sail</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to the lovely ships_to_sail!! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“David, you know I’m no good at this,” Patrick insisted, his voice partially muffled as he talked under his breath.</p><p>“Okay, first of all, <em>not true</em>. You are excellent at this. Second, even if you weren’t, I don’t care. I just miss you, honey. Talk to me.”</p><p>“Fine,” Patrick agreed grudgingly. Truth be told, though, he was aching for David just as much, and if all he could get right now was some awkward dirty talk over the phone, he would still take it. David wasn’t going to be back for another four days, and this was already the longest they had been apart from each other since the wedding. “Okay. I wish you were here. I’m in bed and I miss you. I’m… my cock is already hard thinking about you.”</p><p>“See? Excellent start,” David broke in. “What would you want me do with you if I were there right now?” he asked, offering a prompt to help Patrick along.</p><p>“Unf,” Patrick groaned, already taking himself in hand thinking about it. “Touch me the way only you can. Use your fist and your fingers and your mouth, make me work for it. Drag it on even though I’d want to come right away.”</p><p>“Mmm,” David hummed on the other end of the line. “That sounds really good to me. Okay, honey. I’d take you into my mouth, gripping you and working you up and down while I taste you. Maybe use the fingers on my other hand to tease your perineum, circle your hole a bit. See how much you can take. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Oh god, yes please. I need your fingers, I want you inside me.”</p><p>“I would give that to you, honey, get you all worked up and sloppy around me. See how long you can hold out with your cock in my mouth and my fingers in your ass. Do you think you would be good and wait to come until I let you?”</p><p>Patrick whimpered on the other end, his fingers working frantically to achieve as much of what David described as possible. It was a little difficult with his phone in one hand. Plus, the angle wasn’t quite right. “I would try to,” Patrick replied, a gasp from the other end of the phone line interrupting him.</p><p>“Oh my GOD, David, EW!” Alexis walked in and shrieked.</p><p>“Alexis! Get out!” David exclaimed, frantically covering up his lap where his hand had been inside his joggers working on his own cock.</p><p>“David, this is <em>so much worse</em> than when I was Skyping with Ted. SO MUCH WORSE.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that?” he screeched, then returned his attention to Patrick, who had gone silent on the other end. “I’m so sorry, honey. I don’t think I can—”</p><p>“Nope, me neither,” Patrick interrupted. “I’m just gonna go… try to forget this ever happened so when Alexis comes here for Thanksgiving I’ll be able to look at her.”</p><p>“Fat chance of that,” David bemoaned, then screamed “Fuck off, Alexis” as Patrick heard her cackling in the background.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and hung up. Patrick wasn’t sure if getting caught having phone sex by his sister-in-law was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him, but he was going to go take a shower and try to wash the whole situation away regardless. It was four long days before he would see David again, and after that disaster, he didn’t think they could risk it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>